


Victory Celebrations

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rites of Passage, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, The Nine Realms, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark/Light Elves, Tony Stark/Vanir, Victory Sex, basically pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It was an unspoken rite of passage for young Asgardian warriors after their first battle. A celebration indulged in after every battle, every victory. Tony had just survived his first battle and the celebrations were well underway.





	Victory Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> I tossed around several different ideas for this particular square. Then I saw a random post about warriors indulging in group sex after a huge battle and decided to play around in the Nine Realms.
> 
> This is pure smut as you would expect from this particular square.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : B3 - Orgy

He was buzzed on alcohol and the high of surviving his first battle in another Realm. It was the right level between sober and drunk, light and unburdened, as Tony moved through celebrating warriors. This was the first time he’d gotten to go with the others, with a group of Asgardian warriors and some of Asgard’s allies, to quell a violent rebellion. He had long ago lost track of his friends and his Princes since the wild celebration had started.

Tony walked away from the fires and drinking Aesir, Vanir and Elves towards the tents only to pause outside of one of the larger erected in the area just a little ways from the fires. Curiosity got the better of him and as he leaned towards the opening someone bumped into him from behind.

“Don’t be shy, gorgeous. Come in and celebrate our victory!”

He turned to see a handsome Asgardian with beautiful grey eyes and a pretty Vanir girl with tumbling blonde hair standing next to him. When Tony turned back towards the tent entrance a hand nudged at the small of his back and without a second thought Tony stepped into the tent to see multiple bodies, completely naked, moving together. The sound he’d heard before was _moaning_.

“Join the celebration.”

He had _heard_ about this. Of course Tony had. Warriors, their allies and locals celebrating the success of victory with alcohol, food and sex. It was considered an unspoken rite of passage for young Asgardians to partake in the festivities.

An Asgardian's first battle, first victory and first celebration were considered a huge milestone on Asgard. Victory sex with fellow warriors and, on most occasions, their allies who had come to celebrate with them. In all of the stories he’d heard somehow Tony had forgotten about this part of the celebrations.

Not everyone participated in an orgy, some snuck off in pairs or threesomes, to celebrate elsewhere but there was _always_ a group of warriors and locals who enjoyed indulging in victory sex together.

Tony stared at the sight in front of him, his cock slowly started to harden in his pants, as he stared at the scene in front of him. The sounds of fucking, moaning and groaning filled the air as his mouth went dry. Arousal was a quick, sharp flare inside of him. He could see Aesir, Vanir and multiple Light Elves who had fought with them only hours before.

His cheeks flushed and his mouth went dry as arousal shot through him.

“Come on.” he let himself get reeled in, pressing against a warm and naked body as a mouth brushed against his neck. Fingers reached down, started working his pants off, as another body pressed to his back. “So fucking gorgeous, Anthony.” Was breathed against his mouth by an Asgardian that Tony had only ever seen in passing but who had fought at his side today.

Tony let them strip him, let them touch and taste and tease, as he was guided down into the mess of naked bodies. A moan slipped out of him when a mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking enthusiastically, after he’d been guided to his hands and knees.

Hands touched him, tweaked his nipples and groped his ass, as Tony felt arousal flush his body and spike hotly inside of him.

“ _What a beautiful young warrior_.” He blinked at the Elf in front of him, cock hard and wet where it jutted out from his body, as fingers curled at Tony’s mouth. The Elf was gorgeous, older but gorgeous and Tony felt his breath catch in his throat. A thumb brushed against his parted lips, intent obvious in the sharp and heated gaze. “ _Open up, little Asgardian_.”

Tony did so with a choked moan when slick fingers rubbed against his hole and started to work inside. Immediately the Elf’s cock pushed past his lips and into his mouth. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the hard length as fingers knotted in his hair and the handsome Elf in front of him started to fuck his face.

With lips around his cock, fingers loosening his ass and another cock in his mouth it was impossible not to let his mind float on the pleasure of sex and alcohol. All around him everyone was fucking, panting, moaning and writhing in pleasure.

The huge tent was practically saturated in sexual energy and Tony didn’t doubt some of the Vanir and Elves had added to it with their magic. He could _feel_ magic brush against him the longer he was in the tent.

The sexual energy and alcohol kept him floating nicely as the fingers inside of him brushed his prostate and Tony groaned around the cock in his mouth. Within seconds the fingers in his hair were tightening; his body trembled with too much sensation.

_Norns…fuck this feels so good. So fucking good._

Hands touched him, brushed along his back and his sides, as a cock pushed into him from behind. He moaned again before the hands on his face tightened and the Elf eagerly fucking his throat grunted in pleasure.

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as inch by inch the cock pushing into him spread him wide, aching in all the right ways, as he savored the feeling of being full. The _magic_ in the air danced along Tony’s naked body, seemingly caressing him and everyone else indulging in the celebratory, sex as bodies moved around them seeking pleasure and release.

He was so glad he’d walked towards the tents instead of staying around the fires.

The combination of too much sensation, magic and the sounds of sex had his orgasm drawing closer and closer. It took several hits to his prostate and the warm, wet mouth wrapped around him to send him spiraling towards his release.

His arms shook where he was holding himself up and his ass clenched around the cock now roughly pounding into him. All the while the mouth wrapped around him continued to suck and move for a few more moments before it pulled off him slowly.

A whine built in his throat while smooth, nimble fingers moved to fondle his soft, sensitive cock and then up to twist his nipples.

“ _Gorgeous_.” A voice breathed out in a rough tone that was practically lost in the sea of sounds of sex. Tony choked a few times when the Elf who was using his mouth fucked too deep, gagging him, but he had plenty of practicing keeping his throat relaxed and focused on breathing.

It was only a few thrusts later that the Elf’s cock pushed deep and Tony swallowed around it as the handsome Elf came with a deeply satisfied groan down his throat. Behind him fingers were dug into his hips and balls smacked against him with each forward thrust.

He easily went with the hands touching him when the cock in his mouth slipped free and Tony’s tongue darted out to swipe against the corners of his mouth where the Elf’s release had escaped. Whoever was behind him yanked him up onto his knees, holding him there and still moving, while a scruffy blonde Asgardian warrior pressed against his front before licking his way into Tony’s mouth for a filthy kiss.

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed before he kissed back. He didn’t hesitate to tilt his head when the kiss broke and lips trailed down to suck a mark on his skin.

It was warm, his body loose and sensitive, as hitching moans and choked whimpers escaped with each thrust up into him. To think he’d almost missed the most interesting part of the celebration by complete accident.

“The sounds you make...love when I’m fucking a screamer.” The words were breathed against him and Tony could only moan in response when another thrust nailed his prostate. It was a constant compliment he received whenever he bottomed and Tony was all too happy to accept it each time it was given to him.

He was very vocal, something that had embarrassed him when he’d lost his virginity behind a tavern, up against the bricks where his moans had easily been heard by those coming and going to get a drink. It had taken awhile before the embarrassment had dissipated and he embraced it. He didn’t mind letting his partner know he was enjoying himself.

Fingers brushed against his cock, gripping him, while the man behind him moved faster and faster. He could hear the way whoever was fucking him from behind started to lose control of his breathing, the way grunts and the rough catch of uneven breathing sounded against his ear, before Tony felt him slam deep with a groan.

Tony released a low sound when the cock inside of him slipped free and he was manhandled further into the throng of writhing bodies. This time he was on his back as a muscular Asgardian spread his legs, lifted them so they were up around his shoulders, before another cock was pushing into him.

The other Asgardian's eyes were dark with arousal as Tony’s head fell back. “Oh fuck.” The older man's cock seemed to go deeper and felt so much thicker than the last.

He could feel someone brushing up against him and a glance to the side revealed a lithe Elf being spit roasted roughly, come drying on the blonde’s sides, as he was worked over by two bulky Asgardian warriors.

Between his legs the muscular Asgardian thrust into him, face twisted in pleasure and cheeks flushed. “You feel so good around my cock, Anthony. So fucking good.” Tony’s head fell back when several thrusts nailed his prostate and his mouth dropped open as he panted. He couldn’t think of the warrior’s name, his mind was not cooperating, but he knew the man frequently trained with Hogan.

The Asgardian easily repositioned him, shifting his legs down, before continuing to snap his hips forward.

It wasn’t long before someone else was moving over, a blonde Vanir with generous breasts, all the while grinning down at him with lust dark eyes. She didn’t hesitate to settle over him, bracing right over his face, while Tony’s hands came up to grip her ass.

In seconds she was eagerly riding his face.

Tony focused on bringing his newest partner pleasure, moving his mouth and pressing his tongue just so, as her hips moved and his fingers flexed where they gripped her. He could tell what she liked by the way she jerked and how her hips moved.

He moaned against her when a slick hand curled around his cock and stroked in time with each thrust into his ass.

Pleasure twisted and built inside of him as he continued working the pretty Vanir riding his face closer to her orgasm until her movements stilled, a moan of enjoyment escaping, before she shifted off his face. “Norns.” The word was wrecked as she stared at him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown.

Warriors came and went from the tent, more naked bodies joining the orgy and some stumbling back out to the celebrations near the fires. The whole time Tony found himself in the middle of it. His ass was sloppy, come was drying all over him and his throat had been fucked raw.

Tony wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the tent but he wasn’t interested in leaving. This was his _first_ victory celebration and he intended on enjoying this particular rite of passage to the fullest.

At the moment he was braced over a moaning Vanir with soft, dark hair that was splayed out on the floor as he vigorously fucked into her, moaning his own pleasure, before someone as pushing into him from behind and he was once more caught in the middle of two bodies. A glance back revealed a handsome Elf with light blue eyes, long fair hair and sharp features full of lust.

Nails dug into his skin as Tony moved his face down, mouthing at an erect nipple, while his thrusts buried him deeper into the moaning Vanir and back into the cock pumping in and out of him.

Tony knew after this round the only thing he was going to be any good for was lying there taking it. He’d been up for days creating and inventing before Loki had come to collect him for the battle. After hours of sex he could feel exhaustion creeping in but that didn’t mean he wanted to leave yet. Tony was more than happy to let anyone interested fuck him all they wanted.

He moaned lowly and relished the way the Vanir’s warm inner walls flexed around him as her orgasm built and the way the cock pounding into him sent bursts of intense pleasure flying through him.

It was loud, messy and hot.

Tony moved forward quicker and quicker, chasing his next orgasm, as the pretty Vanir under him arched and came with a cry of bliss. He fucked her through her orgasm, working towards his own, until it slammed into him and Tony came with a choked off moan.

She grinned, leaning up and dragging him in for a kiss, as the Elf inside of him kept moving without a single care. They broke for air, panting lowly, before Tony leaned down to resume kissing the Vanir still spread out under him.

He moaned against her mouth each time the cock inside of him hit his prostate. “ _You feel incredible, little warrior_.” Came from behind him and to Tony’s right the loud sound of skin slapping skin registered.

Two Asgardians were wildly fucking only a foot away, seemingly fighting for dominance, while other bodies moved around them.

Tony turned his attention back to his current partner. He pressed kisses down the column of her throat until he was at her right breast and a nipple was in his mouth. She pressed up into him, a hand gripping his hair to shove him closer, while fingers dug roughly into his hips to yank him back into each thrust.

By the first rays of morning light Tony was a completely fucked out mess, muscles lax and body spent. He had lost track of how many partners he’d enjoyed hours ago, lost to pleasure and gripping hands. Tony didn’t even care that he was draped over an older Vanir, the man’s now soft cock still buried inside his ass, when he finally gave into exhaustion.

He could still hear the sounds of skin against skin, moans and groans as his eyes slid closed. Satisfaction had a small, sated smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep listening to a steady heartbeat under his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This bingo square fill was almost set in the canon verse at a pre-IM1 post-MIT wild party but then I went with the above idea. Asgardian Tony isn't purely a warrior (think Loki's equivalent only instead of a magical interest/skill Tony's is building/creating) but this was his first battle and he's absolutely up for this particular rite of passage (he's similar to pre-IM1 Tony in regards to sex).
> 
> Not sure if any of you are interested in this kind of fic but I'm hoping that some of you enjoyed reading it. This is a bit different from my usual stuff so I'm curious to know what you all thought. Please comment and let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
